Cloud Seven
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: It's Friday night and all Shiki wants to do is mope over his break-up with Rima..too bad Takuma has other plans in mind! Together with the help of his boyfriend Leon Lionheart,he'll set Shiki up on a blind date he'll never forget


_**Ok, yes I know you all want to kill me for writing this instead of updating but this is a special fic I promised to my friend Clover1212 who wanted to see Shiki with Cloud Strife (from Final Fantasy 7/ Kingdom Hearts). …I added Leon/Takuma for my own pleasure ^/^**_

_**The song lyrics ar from Paralyzer by Finger Eleven (mainly cause I couldn't get it out of my head)**_

_**One last note is the ages (tweaked them so it's not awkward): Cloud and Leon are around 21, Takuma is 20, and Shiki is 18 (he is younger than Takuma in the manga).**_

"But Shik-Shik you have to come!"the elder's emerald eyes grew large, giving off a puppy-like look to them.

"Takuma, don't look at me like that! Why can't I just stay here while you and Leon go to 'Cloud Seven'?"

Well, the blonde was not going to leave without a fight. Putting his hands on his hips, he demanded "So you can mope over your break-up with Rima, right? Senri as your best friend I only want what's best for you…and as your best friend I am telling you that you have 20 minutes to be ready or I will drag you there in your underwear!" And with that, he turned to leave the room.

"Wait a minute!" Shiki shook his head in confusion, "Where are you going now?"

"To get ready. Kaname agreed to help me get into my outfit for tonight." The blonde said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

"Huh?"

-Exactly 20 Minutes Later-

"Woah! You look hot!" the petite brunette blurted out as he met Takuma outside of the Moon Dorms.

The normally formal noble was drop-dead gorgeous in a sheer white button-up top that was half undone and tucked into a low waisted black leather corset. A pair of black leather thigh-high boots shone with buckles up his legs and even a leather chocker with a pewter bat pendant graced his slender neck.

"What can I say, my man likes me in leather." the blonde blushed a bit, "And for someone that didn't want to go out in the first place, you are certainly dressed to impress!"

Takuma was right of course; the brunette was sensually dressed in a skin-tight black top tucked into red leather suspender shorts. His surprisingly long legs were covered in fishnet stockings and jet black boots that were riddled with chains and skull charms.

He looked down at his shoes in mock embarrassment, "My agent always tells me 'when you have great legs flaunt them'!"

The friends laughed as they settled into the blonde's vintage jade green Volkswagen Beetle.

"Hey this is the first time you're meeting Leon isn't it?"

Shiki tapped his finger to his chin, having to think about it for a moment before answering "I guess not except for when I caught a glimpse of him before you two went on a date. By the way, how did you two meet?"

"At the library! I swear to the lord that place is magical.." the blonde said dreamily as his eyes lit up as bright as a Whoville Christmas tree, "There I was, reshelving books in the fiction section, when this tall brunette comes up to me. Though his well muscled arms were already filled with novels, he wanted to know if I could suggest a good series for him. I was probably blushing horribly as I led him to one of my favorites, the Wicked Lovely series.

He was so handsome as his stormy blue eyes skimmed over the back cover with interest. His lush lips curved in a small smile as he thanked me. I almost let him get away but then I blurted out if he needed some help with the books he was carrying. To my delight he accepted and I checked out his stack at the front desk. . ." he paused, "Senri Shiki wipe that smirk off of your face! I meant his stack of books..not to say that my Leon is packing..even though he is…"

Shiki burst out laughing as his friend started to ramble. "Hmm tell me more…" he teased, "Well, it looks like you found yourself one sexy bookworm. Now as fun as this has been, can you tell me again why I am playing third wheel to the Takuma-Leon love fest?"

"First of all it is a club, the love fest is later at Leon's place and no offense but you're not invited to that part. Second of all, if our plan works out you won't be alone tonight either."

"I knew it! You're trying to set me up on a blind date! Stop the car right now!" the petite noble demanded.

"Nope, you're going to have to jump if you want out." Takuma sighed, "Jeesh, you don't need to flip out just because we fixed you up with an amazing guy!"

"Oh I have every freaking right to flip out on you, Takuma Ichijo! How could you? And Leon too! Couldn't you two tell I needed more time…wait a second, how amazing is this guy?"

The blonde smirked at his sudden peek of interest "So now you want to know, oh yee of little faith? Well, his name is Cloud, Cloud Strife, and he is actually Leon's best friend; it's funny because personality wise people say that they act quite similar even though Cloud prefers a paint brush to books any day….I don't want to give too much away! You can see what I mean when we go in since we are here already."

He was right again; the glowing neon sign for 'Cloud Seven' shone brightly in front of where they had just parked the car. The autumn air was a bit nippy, red and gold leaves falling around the two vamps as they hurried to get into the line of club-goers.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think I'm starting to look forward to this." Shiki sighed, "but there is one thing I don't understand. If Cloud is as amazing as you say, then why is he still single?"

"Because he chooses to. You see back when Cloud was in high school he met his future boyfriend Zack Fair. It was love at first sight and for years they were happy together until…"

"Until?"

Takuma's voice was soft and sounded sad as he said, "Until he died; Zack had cancer. Apparently he knew for years but he never told Cloud because he didn't want him to be upset long before they had to part."

"How long ago was this?"

"Over two years ago….Leon said that something changed within Cloud that day and it had taken many months before he could even look at another guy, besides Leon that is."

Shiki had to wipe his eyes, "Are you two sure he's ready for tonight? I mean breaking up with someone is one thing, having them die is another."

"Yes, of course we're sure!" the blonde brightened, before pushing him into the club, "Now come on! They're waiting for us!"

The inside of the nightclub was different from any of the ones Shiki had been to before. Where it would be dark except for the flashing strobe lights, the room was dimly lit with fake gas lamps. There was a light fog on the dance floor where people danced and shook to rock music.

Opposite from the dance floor were tables and chairs for clubsters to rehydrate and talk. The bar there looked like it was taken care of, its counter sparkling clean.

"Oh! Hey Leon!"

The petite brunette practically fell flat on his face as his friend pulled him towards the corner table. As they drew closer, he could make out the shape of two guys. The first one was a slightly tanned brunette with a scar running between his eyes casually leaning back in his chair, the white top he wore under his leather jacket stretched tight over his defined muscles.

He was laughing lightly as he pointed out the approaching vamps to his blonde companion.

"Hey Takuma!" the leather clad brunette rose to scoop the blushing blonde noble in for a long hello kiss.

It wasn't until they heard someone clearing his throat that the lovers broke away. The mysterious blonde had a small smirk on his face "Now Leon, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Shiki couldn't help but feel that he was staring at this beautiful piece of man in front of him; the blonde was just as tall and well built as Leon, his golden locks stuck out in oddly stylish angles, his eyes were like newly polished sapphires, and the zipper on his snug sleeveless sweater was just begging to be pulled down to reveal more of his creamy skin.

The man's stunning blue eyes connected with his as he smiled, "Hi I'm Cloud. And from what the two who were trying to eat each other have told me, you must be Shiki."

"Ummm….." Shiki mumbled before his back was hit by a certain noble, "Yes that's me! Sorry, it's just that this is my first blind date."

"Am I not what you expected?"

"No, you're better."

The petite brunette blushed as his date offered him a seat. "I'm glad to hear that." he smiled, "For a moment there, I thought you didn't like what you saw." Cloud winked, his eyes silently doing some flirty of their own.

The two stared at each other, ice blue eyes locking with sapphire ones, for what seemed like an eternity or at least until Takuma and Leon left to go dance.

"Have fun you guys!" the blonde noble called as he dragged Leon to the dance floor.

"We will." Shiki smirked before adding, "Just come back with all of your clothes on!"

Takuma flushed a light pink as Leon answered, "We'll see…"

"Well that sounds promising." Cloud laughed as he moved his chair closer to Shiki's, "So tell me about yourself. I hear from Leon that you model part time."

"Yes I do. I guess I wanted to model because my mom used to be an actress, and it pays for college so it's a win-win situation. I'm not sure if I plan on becoming a full time model, but I have time to decide. What do you do outside of your classes?"

"Actually, I work here."

Shiki felt a bit stupid for asking but he couldn't help himself, "Wait a second! Is this place named 'Cloud Seven' after you?"

"Yeah, that was my friend Tifa's idea. She is the club owner and she also owns a bar called 'Seven Heaven'. Since she can't be at two places at once, Tifa named me co-owner of the club. It is a steady income which leaves me time to work on my paintings."

"Oh, I would love to see some of your work later. I'm sure they're beautiful!"

"Then maybe you could pose for me sometime." the blonde purred.

"Only if you'll join me for a dance." Shiki replied, his normal self-confidence having finally returned.

Cloud rose with a grin, "Show me what you've got."

Hand in hand, the two made their way to the foggy dance floor. The beat of the music had the clubsters thrashing against each other, sweat slick bodies dancing the night away.

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well, I am imagining a dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

Shiki could feel a pair of strong arms holding his waist as they danced, pulling him closer to his date. Finally in his forte, the petite brunette let himself be taken over by the music. His body moved with a graceful ease as his hips swayed in such a sinuous way that Cloud couldn't help but wet his dry lips.

"Maybe you should be a dancer." the elder teasingly whispered into the petite brunette's ear, "You certainly know how to move your body."

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move because you're standin' still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

Shiki smiled, molding their bodies together, He ground their hips together in a maddening pace, his head nuzzling into the crook of Cloud's neck to lick at the smooth exposed flesh. "Comes with being a model."

The music soon faded into another song, then another and another until the couple lost track of how long they had been dancing. Looking slightly disheveled, Cloud's sweater was unzipped and one of Shiki's suspender straps had fallen off of his shoulder, they returned to their table only to find that the Takuma-Leon lovefest had started a bit early.

The tall brunette had his lover pinned underneath him, both practically feeding off of each other. "Wow only two pieces of clothing missing." Cloud laughed, referring to Takuma's shirt and Leon's leather jacket, "I am impressed. I thought we'd find you two naked."

Leon turned, placing the blonde noble in his lap, "If you wait a few more minutes, you'll be right."

"Leon," Takuma blushed, "Why don't we go upstairs to your room?"

"Ok dear. It was nice to finally meet you Shiki. I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of each other soon. And Cloud..behave yourself." the leather clad brunette said as he scooped up his lover into his arms. And with a small wave from Takuma, they disappeared upstairs.

"Why don't we follow their example?" Shiki suggestively sighed as he swung a fishnet covered leg around Cloud's hip.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**Ok, that's it…for now. As hard as it was to figure out how to get these two guys together, it was really fun to write. **_

_**Give me your feedback: do you guys want to know what goes on upstairs, and do you guys like these two pairings?**_

_**Ps- I will try to write as soon as possible but please realize I am really sick (same thing I had back in September….already had for a week)**_


End file.
